


Jaehyun's Tuesday

by xuxicentric



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, and renhyuck, hint at johnten!, jaehyun's pretty cute here, jaehyun's side, mentions of heath ledger! i love him, mingyu is here!, more flashbacks!, prequel to taeyong's tuesday, yuwin is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxicentric/pseuds/xuxicentric
Summary: Jaehyun runs around the city to make the perfect proposal happen.OrPrequel to Taeyong's Tuesday





	Jaehyun's Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrycryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrycryl/gifts).



> hi!! posting this a little early because i'll be rather busy this week :( was planning to post this on jaehyun's birthday but i don't think i can find time to post this for a bit by then :< anyway, here's more of Taeyong's Tuesday universe, had this on my mind ever since i posted that. here's how jaehyun did everything in that fic! 
> 
> 10/10 would recommend reading that before this one 
> 
> enjoy! leave comments, i enjoy reading them x
> 
> ps gifting this to my friend, she urged me to write this hh stop ruining my hair bitch you're forgiven :P  
> pps i know title's pretty lame but i wanted something rather obvious that it's related to the first one

Prequel to [Taeyong's Tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706275)

 

 

“Hey, it’s like the tenth time we’ve watched this movie already. Aren’t you going to give Heath Ledger some rest in peace?” Jaehyun nudges his boyfriend playfully, but the latter only makes a face and ignores Jaehyun’s complaint.

“You’re crazy if you think I’d ever get tired of watching _10 Things I Hate About You._ Besides, it’s only the second time with Lee Taeyong’s commentaries.” Taeyong wiggles his eyebrows, earning a light groan from the taller, and Taeyong being _Taeyong_ , he pulls his boyfriend’s arm despite Jaehyun making noises of changing the film and wraps it around his shoulders as he snuggles on the other’s chest.

Jaehyun sighs in defeat, knowing Taeyong won’t budge anymore once he’s in this position.

He begrudgingly watches the movie, and yes it’s true: it’s the tenth time they’ve seen this together but Taeyong never seems to grow tired of it. It’s not like the scenes change every time they watch. But Jaehyun knows better than to go against Taeyong’s wishes to watch his favorite movie. Besides, on movie nights, he doesn’t really watch the movie; he has his eyes on someone else.

He cards his fingers along Taeyong’s hair, not even focusing on what’s happening on screen. He’s waiting for the other’s little comments, Jaehyun gets amused by them; Taeyong notices the smallest things, like how Julia Stiles’ eyes crinkle up when she laughs, or how Heath Ledger’s forehead wrinkles from time-to-time like an old man (ha, at least Jaehyun knows he’s above Ledger in Taeyong’s heart, bless the man). It’s one of the things he loves about Taeyong, among other things, his meticulousness in the littlest things makes Jaehyun chuckle at times, and he finds it endearing that Taeyong notices a lot about Jaehyun because of his personality. Like right now, Taeyong just shifted his attention from the screen to Jaehyun, who’s currently zoning out.

“Babe? You okay?”

Jaehyun snaps out of it. “Yeah, yeah. Just watching.”

The smaller knows it’s a lie, though. But he turns his gaze back to the TV and begins talking about why he loves the film so much.

“I mean, this is nothing like our story, I know that. But I’m just reminded of how similar I am to Patrick Verona.” Jaehyun’s eyes are completely fixed on Taeyong now. “When he met Katarina, he changed, he became better, his life became better and…” Jaehyunn makes a small sound, urging Taeyong to continue. He notices the latter’s cheek blush. “…I feel like you’re my Katarina. I became better when I met you. I mean, I’m not like Patrick, I’m not a bad boy, god, imagine me dressing up like him. I’m not a troublemaker either, but you know I just-“

He knows Taeyong’s still talking. He can hear him, but he can’t seem to process anything other than the fact that his boyfriend just confessed that his life became better when Jaehyun entered it. Jaehyun wants to disagree, he wants Taeyong to know it’s the opposite, that it’s Jaehyun who should be thanking him, not the other way around. But there’s another thought in his mind that’s overshadowing his response to Taeyong’s epiphany.

He looks at Taeyong and suddenly, he feels this sudden surge of emotions in him. He begins to envision them living together, making breakfast at six in the morning every day except Sundays, where they’d stay in bed until five in the evening when they’re all sticky and famished. He imagines them meeting their adopted baby girl, and Jaehyun knows he wants her to have both of their surnames. He sees himself years and years later with Taeyong by his side.

He sees himself loving no one else but Taeyong.

Then he sees himself waiting on the altar while Taeyong walks down the aisle, both of them wearing white, customized suits that Taeyong himself designed. He can almost feel the ring slowly being inserted around his ring finger by Taeyong as his eyes glisten with tears because finally, _finally_ , he’s marrying the only person he’s ever loved more than anything in this world.

 _I want to marry you._ Jaehyun wants to tell the man whose head’s comfortably rested on his lap, still mumbling a few comments on the whole plot of the film.

But he doesn’t.

He knows Taeyong deserves more than just an impromptu proposal. Taeyong deserves something well thought of, something that’s going to make him swoon, but also something romantic and sentimental. Something simple, yet so, so beautiful, just like Taeyong.

And Jaehyun’s going to give him just that.

 

* * *

 

A week later, Jaehyun finds himself parking on his alma mater’s lot and steps out of the car. He walks casually inside, the security giving him a nod in acknowledgment. He scans the place swiftly and thinks, _nothing much has changed since then._

Jaehyun enters the cafeteria and spots Kun, his roommate back in college, immediately. Kun sees him and stands up, both of them spreading their arms for a bone-crushing hug.

“We act as if we haven’t seen each other last week.” Kun jokes and pats Jaehyun’s shoulder. “So, what help do you need?” They both sit down, and Jaehyun goes straight to the point.

“I’m proposing to Taeyong next week.”

Kun’s eyes grow wide and his lips grow into the biggest grin Jaehyun has ever seen him do. “Finally! I was wondering when I would hear that from you! So, what do you need me to do?”

Jaehyun pulls out his wallet and hands Kun a photo from years ago. “Tuesday, next week, he’s going to go here—already have a plan in mind—I’ll text you when I know he’s here.”

“God, this is the photo you took with my polaroid camera! You still have it!”

Jaehyun smiles, “Yeah. Wouldn’t lose that for the world.”

He looks around the cafeteria and spots a familiar table by the corner. Jaehyun’s memory flashes back to the day he first saw him sitting on that very spot alone, eyes focused on the book on the table.

Jaehyun has never seen anymore more beautiful than him.

_“For fuck’s sake, Jaehyun, what are you staring at?!” Ten follows his gaze and sees Jaehyun’s vision is focused on a small, chestnut-haired boy sitting by the corner of the cafeteria. “Oh, I see. Lee Taeyong, International Studies major.”_

_Jaehyun shifts his eyes to Ten. “How do you know him?”_

_“Well, he’s roommates and best friends with Nakamoto Yuta, who’s Sicheng’s boyfriend. Sicheng’s a good friend of mine. I’ve seen Taeyong only twice in my life, I think? He’s not that sociable. Sicheng says he’s pretty shy. He’s single, by the way, I could ask Sicheng to—hello? Earth to Jaehyun?_

_“He’s really beautiful.”_

_“Who are we talking about?” Johnny sits down at the space beside Ten, and Jaehyun chooses to ignore him, eyes still focused on his newfound crush._

_Then, Jaehyun finds himself smiling._

* * *

 

_The school bell rings, and Jaehyun finds himself rather stuck in the hallways because students are running around, frantic that they’re going to be late for first class. He decidedly scooches over to the side, not wanting to fall over if anyone ever bumps into him, but halts when he sees a rather familiar stature also running in the hallways._

_Jaehyun knows it’s a little creepy, but he does it anyway out of curiosity. He pushes himself through the crowd and follows the chestnut hair. He just wants to know what room he’s in, in case you know, he finally gets the balls to ask him out._

_But then he notices a blue handkerchief falling out from Taeyong’s pocket and picks it up, only to lose his sight on the other. Jaehyun looks around, seeing if his Taeyong was still anywhere near and sighs in relief when he spots him in the lockers. He breathes in heavily and contemplates for a second._

_“Oh, fuck it.”_

_Jaehyun walks over to him, he knows Taeyong has no idea he’s around because he’s too busy finding something in his backpack. He’s literally a few inches away from Taeyong and is about to tap the latter’s shoulder when he feels a cold metal hit his face. Jaehyun stumbles down._

_He feels blood trickle down his nose, but suddenly that doesn’t matter anymore. None of those trivial things matter anymore, because right in front of him is the most beautiful person Jaehyun has ever seen. He sees Taeyong’s face in shock and tries to help him up and he happily obliges—Jaehyun really wants to offer him a handshake (yes, because Jaehyun’s trying to be a gentleman, shut up) but he can’t do it, not when his right hand is covering his nose because of the blood and his other’s holding Taeyong’s handkerchief—oh._

_Jaehyun then smiles at Taeyong, (and gods be damned, he looks so cute Jaehyun wants to keep him forever) and holds up his handkerchief._

_“You dropped this.”_

Kun’s phone rings and Jaehyun snaps out of his reverie. His friend stands up and pats Jaehyun’s shoulder, pointing towards the cafeteria’s exit. “I have to head out before you, admin’s got a meeting. Wish you the best, yeah Jae? Update me as soon as you can.”

“Yeah, thanks Kun.” He waves him goodbye before checking his watch and sees he’s got a little more time to walk around the school before heading out to his next stop. Jaehyun decides to visit the gym; it’s been his home for four years, spending most of his time there if he isn’t in the student council’s office where Taeyong’s usually found.

_“Hey, Jae," Mingyu calls for him. “Your boyfriend’s here.”_

_Jaehyun looks at where Mingyu’s pointing at and there seated in the bleacher’s none other than the person who made his days worthwhile for months now._

_“He’s not my boyfriend…yet.” He says to Mingyu while walking towards the bleachers. He sits down beside Taeyong who’s rather focused on rewriting his notes._

_“Hey, thought you were busy today.”_

_Taeyong continues to write on his notebook, not even glancing at the man beside him. “Eh, thought you needed some support.”_

_“It’s only practice.” Jaehyun chuckles and scoots closer to Taeyong, pretending to be interested in his book. “Hm, French Revolution.”_

_“Yeah, been a little stressed out with this but I have no other choice. Go back to practice now, Jae.” Taeyong muses and Jaehyun pouts because the former hasn’t even spared him a glance._

_“Give me some motivation.”_

_“What motivation?” Still not looking._

_“Kiss?"_

_Taeyong chuckles. “You made that bet with Ten, remember? And you lost. So no, no kisses until we’re together.”_

_“Be my boyfriend, then.”_

_That seems to have made the trick, Jaehyun thinks to himself. But no, he’s not kidding around, nor did he say this just to divert Taeyong’s attention. Jaehyun’s been in a dilemma for a few weeks now—he’s been thinking nonstop of how he’d ask Taeyong to be his but none of his ideas just seems to be “enough” for Jaehyun. And here, in this moment where both of them are just casually talking and hanging around, doing their own thing while both of them in each other’s presence just seemed…right._

_Taeyong searches for any hint of humor or playfulness in Jaehyun’s eyes but he gets none of those. All Jaehyun gives him are what Taeyong thinks is enough for him to say yes._

_Love._

_“Yeah, yeah I think I’d like that.” Taeyong smiles at him softly, eyes looking at Jaehyun’s lips. Taeyong leans in and gives him a sweet, chaste kiss, bumping his nose with Jaehyun’s in an effort not lose the momentum. “Now, go practice.”_

_Jaehyun gives him a peck on the lips before running back down to the court. He looks back at Taeyong who’s still following him with his gaze and flies him a kiss. “I’ll take you out for dinner tonight, babe!”_

_“Woah, woah, did you just—“ Mingyu asks in disbelief, eyes darting from the two back and forth._

_“Yeah, that’s my boyfriend right there.” Jaehyun grins, pushing Mingyu away playfully and hears the latter grunt: I should really take notes from Jaehyun._

_The team’s practice ends an hour later and the two find themselves walking out of the campus, Jaehyun smelling really fresh and all from taking a shower. He feels his boyfriend sucking his scent away and laughs, putting an arm around Taeyong’s shoulder, intertwining hands with each other. He leaves a kiss on top of his boyfriend’s head out of nowhere and the other pinches him from being flustered. “You’re so cute.”_

_“Isn’t that Kun?” Taeyong points to Jaehyun’s roommate who’s towards the campus gate, too. Jaehyun sees Kun’s polaroid camera on his hand and calls out to his friend._

_“Hey, Jaehyun! I was just heading back to our room.”_

_“You’re a little early today?”_

_“I have a dinner with, uh, someone. Anyway, what time will you be heading back?” Kun sends Taeyong a playful wink, to which the latter laughs at. “You two seem awfully close. How’s that dare coming in?”_

_“We’re actually celebrating tonight, We’re together now.” He finally drops the bomb to his roommate, and Kun absolutely looks shocked. Hell, isn’t he supposed to be a part of whatever Jaehyun’s plan was to finally ask Taeyong?_

_“Before you say anything, there wasn’t any plan. I asked him out during practice, he said yes, now we’re official.”_

_“It was really sweet. Couldn’t have asked for a better way.”  Taeyong snuggles in his boyfriend’s hold and Kun coos at them, now holding his camera out to take a photo._

_“For remembrance. Smile!”_

_Taeyong and Jaehyun smile, with both of their arms snaked around each other’s waists._

* * *

 

Jaehyun grins at the memory as he walks back to his car. He has never regretted, not even once, about how he asked Taeyong to be his. He thinks it fitted their relationship: simple, spontaneous, yet so, _so_ full of emotions. But now, now that he’s finally asking Taeyong to marry him, to be with him for the rest their lives, he thinks it’s beyond _appropriate_ that Taeyong has the time to think things through and let himself be reminded that Jaehyun loves him, more than anything and anyone. He wants to remind Taeyong of every memory they have together, even the ones that hurt the most because when Taeyong answers him when he pops the question. he wants Taeyong to be sure, more than anything, about his answer.

He sees the benches just meters away from the gym, and Jaehyun vividly remembers that day on those very benches the time he realized how lucky he was to be someone in Taeyong’s life—wait, not just someone, but the very person Taeyong calls up in the middle of the night when he’s feeling a little down, the very person Taeyong texts good morning to every day at six a.m., the very person Taeyong sends cute videos of babies and cats and pictures of easy-made sweets with the emoji of a person doing puppy-eyes to;

the very person Taeyong says _I love you_ too every day, not missing the chances he’s given with.

_“Rain looks heavy, Jaehyun. You don’t want a ride?” Mingyu offers him for the last time, and Jaehyun shakes his head again._

_“I’m okay, Gyu, I’m just gonna run for it.”_

_He waves him off and starts to walks towards the gate, passing the benches when he sees a figure sitting down, chin rested on the hook of the large umbrella he’s holding._

_“Yong? What are you doing here?” Jaehyun looks down to meet Taeyong’s eyes and zips the latter’s zipper up to the top, pulling Taeyong in for a warm embrace in a cold night. “I walked home with you, what are you doing back here?”_

_Taeyong nuzzles into Jaehyun’s touch and mumbles on the latter’s jacket. “I saw the rain wasn’t going to stop anytime soon, and I know how forgetful you are, so I walked here for you and brought an umbrella. I don’t want you getting sick.”_

_Honestly, Jaehyun wants to cry. He feels his heart burn with too much happiness. He wants to kiss the life out of Taeyong, letting him know how much he loves him and how much he’s thankful for his existence._

_And so he does._

 

* * *

 

Jaehyun drives to his next stop, radio blasting his and Taeyong’s song. He has always found this song romantic, and cheery, but mellow enough for Jaehyun to sing it to his boyfriend sometimes at night over phone calls.

“Your skin

Oh yeah your skin and bones

Turn into something beautiful

And you know

For you I'd bleed myself dry”

 

He knows he’d do anything to make Taeyong happy. He just hopes what he’s doing right now is enough so he’d be with Taeyong forever.

_“For you I’d bleed myself dry.”_

He parks the car just right outside the house and he can already hear Donghyuck’s loud voice coming from inside.

“Jaehyun-hyung!” He’s greeted by two pairs of arms crushing his bones with a tight hug. Jaehyun puts an arm around each of them, with a CD case on his hand. “Hyung, what’s that?” Renjun asks on cue.

“I need your help, boys. I’m gonna ask your Taeyong hyung to marry me next week.”

Donghyuck _shrieks_ and Renjun immediately puts a hand over the other’s mouth, offering a small smile to Jaehyun. The oldest ruffles the two’s head and hands the CD to Renjun, who studies it closely. “You…?”

“Yeah, uh, it’s like a treasure hunt? But not really. I just wanted Taeyong to have some gifts as he goes to the places that mean a lot to us.”

The Chinese boy nods. “This is really sweet, hyung. I remember that day you first approached me, you immediately pointed at Taeyong hyung and said you liked him.”

_“Hey kid.” Jaehyun crouches to level with Renjun, who’s sitting down on the grass. “Why are you looking at Donghyuck?”_

_Renjun looks away and focuses on his hands instead. “I want to be friends with him.” He whispers._

_He immediately knows what’s up. Jaehyun used to be like that, too. He was a little reserved as a kid, especially to people he really wants to be close with. He doesn’t want to mess anything up with them, and he thinks shying away from them is the best way to do that._

_“Hey, see that man over there?” Jaehyun points at Taeyong, who’s busy handing loot bags to the kids._

_“Taeyong-hyung?”_

_He nods. “Yeah, Your Taeyong-hyung. I like him a lot. So I did what I could to be here. You know, I should be practicing for a game tomorrow, but I ditched it so I could have the chance to see Taeyong out here, doing what he loves to do, even if I do have to face the wrath of my coach tomorrow.”_

_“What I’m saying is, Taeyong won’t come to me on his own unless I do something first. I’m the one who wants us to happen, so I’m here making a move. And if you want Hyuck to be your friend, don’t you think you should talk to him first, too?”_

_The kid looks up to him, face etched with hope and a hint of fear. “H-have you talked to Taeyong hyung? Ever?”_

_Jaehyun chuckles. “Well, he wiped my face full of sweat the last time I played. I guess that counts for something.”_

_Renjun rushes off to Donghyuck and Jaehyun stands up, too, eyes immediately darting to the chestnut-haired boy he admires. only to see him staring at Jaehyun already._

 

“Hey, you have to keep things subtle when Taeyong comes here, alright? Special mention to you, Lee Donghyuck.” Donghyuck pulls his tongue out and teases Jaehyun, while the older could only laugh at his cuteness. “I’ll make sure we’ll visit again sometime next week. Now go on, you wouldn’t want to be late for music class.”

Donghyuck shouts  _goodbye_ to Jaehyun and runs inside, calling for Renjun to hurry up. But Renjun stays for a minute and hugs Jaehyun goodbye. “Good luck, hyung. I know he’ll say yes.”

Jaehyun smiles and pats the younger on his cheek. “Thanks, kid. Good luck with Hyuckie, too.”

Renjun blushes as he heads towards Donghyuck who’s waiting for him by the door. Jaehyun sees the two of them hold hands before running together for their class.

Jaehyun remembers something because of that.

_Taeyong carefully pulls Jaehyun with him and opens one of the rooms in the orphanage. He sits Jaehyun down on the bed and leaves the room, only to come back a minute later with a first aid kit on his hand. He kneels down and wipes the blood off of Jaehyun’s skin with a wet cloth and begins to clean the other’s wound._

_“Who told you to wear shorts?  You should know by now playing outside with the kids gets rough sometimes.” Taeyong scolds him and pushes the cotton a little too hard on Jaehyun’s wound._

_“Hey, babe. Easy. I’m okay.” Jaehyun wishes he held his laugh a little more back as he fails to stop snorting at his boyfriend._

_“It’s not funny. This is quite big, and it’s on your knee for fuck’s sake. You have a game tomorrow. What if you hurt yourself again?”_

_Jaehyun holds both of Taeyong’s wrists and hoists him up, sitting Taeyong down on his lap. He kisses his boyfriend’s temple in an effort to make him relax a little. “I’m sorry for not being careful. For worrying you. But I’m okay, babe. Really. Takes more than a wound to stop me from winning tomorrow’s game.”_

_“Idiot.” Taeyong reaches for Jaehyun’s hand. “I just want you safe and not hurting.”_

 

Jaehyun drives to his last stop for the day, but not before giving two of his friends a call.

 

“John, you around?”

“Uh…” He hears shuffling in the background. “Uh, yeah, yeah. Why?”

“Meet me at Yuta’s in fifteen?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Great, I’ll call Ten.”

Johnny coughs. “Uh, no need, Jae. He’s with me. We’ll be there.”

Before Jaehyun can even react, Johnny drops the call. Jaehyun laughs at the pair. He knows the two have been pining over each other for years and years and none of them ever had the balls to make the first move. Well, not until now. He’s gotta pry for information from them later.

Jaehyun arrives at Yuta’s bar after twenty minutes. He thinks if Taeyong’s with him, the other would already be nagging about how slow Jaehyun drives and Jaehyun would casually tell him he’s only driving safely because an angel is on his passenger seat. He enters and sees his three friends seated on the stools by the counter. Jaehyun slides in the empty seat in between Johnny and Sicheng, grabbing one of the onion rings in front of him.

“So, what’s this meeting for?” Johnny eyes Jaehyun carefully, not wanting his friend to pry more as to why Ten and he were together earlier.

Yuta emerges from the storage out back and sits beside his boyfriend. “Yeah, it’s not you to call us all together…wait, where’s Yong?”

“I’m asking Taeyong to marry me next week.”

His four friends stare at him for Jaehyun knows how long, and Jaehyun doesn’t know what to make of off their reactions. He’s a little jittery, he thinks his friends are going to think of it as a bad idea, but why? Jaehyun knows for a fact that he’s ready, ready to spend his life with Taeyong as long as Taeyong’s willing and—

“You idiot. I’m so happy for you.” His thoughts are cut-off by Ten’s embrace, and Jaehyun returns the favor to his friend, enveloping the small man in his arms, too. He feels Johnny and Yuta’s pats and see Sicheng give him a thumbs up. “I always knew this day would come but now that it’s happening, I feel so relieved and so excited! What’s your plan? Dinner? With that cake cliché? That’s pretty cute, I guess. Or a park full of lights with you kneeling on one knee on the middle? God, I can already imagine you!” Ten jumps up and down and giggles in excitement, and Jaehyun doesn’t miss the way Johnny holds Ten’s hips to calm him down.

He shakes his head towards Ten. “Nothing grand. Taeyong doesn’t like those. I went to two places today and left something in each for Taeyong to receive as a gift next week. And I need your help, I need Taeyong to go there without feeling suspicious.”

Yuta chimes in. “When is this?”

“Next week, Tuesday.”

 “Jae, Ten and I are in Japan that day.” Jaehyun looks at Ten and Johnny, who are both looking a little disappointed by the circumstance. “Maybe we can call Kento and cancel? He’s really nice so I don’t think he’d mind.”

“No, it’s alright. I mean, I want to ask Taeyong when we’re alone. I kinda don’t want to pressure him to say yes.”

Sicheng hums in agreement. “Yeah, I think Taeyong would prefer that. What help do you need?”

“I’ll leave a bottle of wine here next week before Taeyong drops by. Can you give it to him then, Yuta?” Said man gives Jaehyun a thumbs up. “I don’t want him to be suspicious or anything, just give it to him casually. Now, my only problem now are the alibis I need to have to get Taeyong to drive to these places, It’s his day-off that day, he’s usually grocery-shopping in the morning and heads to my place afterward. I can’t think of some reason where he won’t be suspicious of anything.”

Ten suddenly jolts from his seat. “I’ll handle that! Let me guess, our uni, the orphanage, and here in Yuta’s bar?”

Jaehyun is amazed at how Ten has managed to guess the places, but it dawns on him that these four people have been there for the two of them every step of the way, helping them patch up whatever they need to patch up in their relationship, letting their love grow into something that’s beautiful, something beyond what Jaehyun has imagined he’d be having.

“You know, Jae.” Yuta comes forward and stands in front of Jaehyun. “At first, I kinda doubted if you and Tae would last. I mean, he was really busy with the council and you with the team and your studies, but somehow you survived it. You made Taeyong see the world in ways I have never thought my best friend would, and that’s when I realized how perfect you are for him and how he is to you. So, thank you.”

Jaehyun remembers the time he had to bring Taeyong back to his and Yuta’s room. He was a little nervous back then; he isn’t close with Yuta and Ten had told him Taeyong’s best friend was a little protective of him.

_The door opens and Yuta is shocked to see a drunk Taeyong on Jaehyun’s back. He opens the door a little wider and Jaehyun mumbles a soft ‘thank you’. Yuta points to where Taeyong’s room is and Jaehyun heads there, Taeyong still making a few drunk noises in his ear._

_“Jaehyun-ah, I hope you’re true.” Taeyong says softly before Jaehyun lays him down on his bed. He puts Taeyong into a more comfortable position and is about to head out to get him a glass of water when he sees Yuta standing by the doorway of Taeyong’s room, looking at him._

_Jaehyun gulps._

_“Look, I know who you are and what you are to Taeyong. And let me tell you, if I ever see Taeyong cry because of you, you’ll wish you’d never brought his handkerchief to him that day.”_

_Jaehyun thinks he should be scared; that he should be fleeing now because god, Taeyong’s best friend is scary. But Jaehyun thinks about Taeyong’s words a little over a while ago. And so he walks towards the door and stops right in front of Yuta. “Whatever may happen in the future, I will never regret handing him his handkerchief back. Now, where’s your water dispenser?”_

_Before Jaehyun leaves, he leaves Taeyong a small kiss on the forehead and bumps his nose with his own lightly. “I am, Yong. I will always be, for you.”_

Jaehyun pulls Yuta in for a small hug. “Thanks, Yuta. You know how much your words mean to me.”

“Hey, as long as you’re both happy.”

He looks around the bar and remembers a similar place near his pad, just a small pub where Jaehyun would take out some really good fries whenever Taeyong was over at his place and craving for some and thinks of the second time (and the last) he’d had to deal with a drunk Taeyong. Perhaps his boyfriend doesn’t remember, and Jaehyun hasn’t really brought it up ever since, but it was one of the moments he cherishes so much. They say a drunk man’s words are those hidden in his heart, and Jaehyun would like to believe that, and yes, it’s definitely because of Taeyong.

_“Jaaaaaaae!” Taeyong runs towards his boyfriend as soon as he sees him enter the bar. “I miss you!”_

_He envelops Taeyong in his arms tightly in return, not wanting the latter to fall down. “We just saw each other this morning, though? But I miss you too, kitten.”_

_“Yuck, go take your sweet show home, Jung.” Ten throws him a fry. “He’s rather upset, but wouldn’t tell us why. Talk to him.”_

_He carries Taeyong on his back again, just like the first time. And like before, Taeyong mumbles incoherent words to Jaehyun’s ear and  Jaehyun tries his best to understand his boyfriend’s words._

_“I…I got…I got….jealous, I’m upset, Jaehyun.” Taeyong says with a slur. “It’s reaaaaally petty and I know how much you love me. It’s this much right?” He stretches his arms as wide as he can, and Jaehyun tries his best to balance both of them so they wouldn’t fall. “You love me so much, so much, Jaehyunnie. And I do, too. More than anything.”_

_Jaehyun feels Taeyong snuggle his head in Jaehyun’s neck as the former waits for his boyfriend’s next words. “B-but, I know how much you love kids, too. You want to have kids, too, right?”_

_He wants to tell Taeyong that it doesn’t matter, really. That he only wants Taeyong, only needs Taeyong in his future—no one else. Kids are just a bonus, and there’s adoption, too. Jaehyun can’t imagine spending the rest of his life with someone else other than Taeyong._

_“I dropped by your office this afternoon.” Jaehyun is surprised he almost misses his street. Why didn’t Taeyong come to see him?_

_“I was going…I was going to surprise you…but I saw you with Seungwan noona, and the two of you looked like you enjoyed each other’s company…” Jaehyun enters his building and presses his floor on the elevator with Taeyong still on his back, sounding a little spaced out. “It wasn’t as if you did anything wroooong.”_

_Jaehyun enters his security code and opens the door, heading straight to his room where he lays Taeyong down. “You deserve better than me, Jaehyunnie. She can give you kiids! Small Jaehyunnies running around, looking just like their handsome papa.”_

_Jaehyun lies on his side, pushing away Taeyong’s fringe to look at his boyfriend better. He sees a tear escape from Taeyong’s eye and Jaehyun wipes it away swiftly, kissing at the spot where his thumb used to be. “But I don’t wanna give you to her. To anyoneeee. Jaehyunnie is mineeee, I can love him so, so much more than anyone! But I want Jaehyunnie to be happy too.”_

_“Taeyong-ah.” He leaves a soft kiss on Taeyong’s lips, and on his nose, his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his chin, at the side of his lips, and give another one on the other’s lips. “You make me happy. You’re more than enough for me. I hope you always remember that.”_

* * *

 

The day finally comes, and Jaehyun knows Taeyong thinks he’s in the office. His phone a rang a couple of times now, all calls coming from Taeyong, and he’s really trying to ignore it, otherwise he might just spoil all of his plans. Jaehyun just arrived at Yuta’s, the rose wine on his hand as it just arrived a little over an hour ago from San Francisco. He walks over to Yuta who’s by the counter when the latter’s phone rings.

“Jae, It’s Taeyong.”

Jaehyun puts the bottle down, scared he might drop it out of nervousness. He looks at Yuta and sees his friend’s eyes grow big. “Ten minutes?!” Jaehyun knocks a stool down. “Oh, uh, ten minutes and you’re here, you say?”

“Ten minutes?” Jaehyun reiterates. Wow, Taeyong’s way ahead of the time he’s expected.

“It’s Sicheng!” Yuta glances at Jaehyun and motions for him to go before Taeyong arrives. “His voice is a little weird right now because he’s sick. I’m sending him home now, I’ll see you soon TY bye!”

“Good luck, Jae!” He hears Yuta shout from the inside, but Jaehyun doesn’t really have the luxury to head in back and say his thanks, or Taeyong will catch him here. He drives out of the parking area and speeds to his pad, wherein a few hours, Lee Taeyong will be entering with at least three items on his hand. Three items that have the four words with an answer which would change Jaehyun’s life forever.

He's thought about the scenario where Taeyong would say no, and the thousands of ways he could tell Jaehyun that. But Jaehyun knows he’d love Taeyong as much as he loves him when he says yes if he says no. He thinks he’ll just have to work harder and show much more of his love for Taeyong, and ask again after some time. Jaehyun knows he will never give up on him.

But then again, Jaehyun has also thought of the best. How Taeyong would say yes, either leaping towards Jaehyun’s arms or slowly making his way to him, arms finding their way around each other. He imagines kissing Taeyong all over, making him feel his unending love for him, whispering ‘I love yous’ against bodies that are connected in some magical bind that none of them would want to escape.

He’s been sitting on his couch a few hours now, and it’s over a half-past five. He knows Taeyong will unlock the front door at exactly six, he’s sure of it and of how Taeyong really likes to estimate time to arrive at the exact minute. He’s been trying to calm himself down when he gets a series of texts from people he cherishes a lot.

_Kun_

_Hey, Jae! Good luck!! Text me as soon as he says yes, I know he will._

_Renjun/Hyuck_

_Hyung!!! I can’t wait!! Come visit us tomorrow with the ring on Taeyongie hyung’s finger ok!! –Jun_

_Renjun/Hyuck_

_Fighting Jae hyung!!! Bring us sweets we did a good job today! –Hyuckie_

_Sicheng_

_Jaehyun! Best of luck! Let’s celebrate tomorrow._

_Johnny_

_Stop pacing around, he’ll say yes!! :P Call us! Happy for you_

_Ten_

_Jae!! Taeyong just called! Ahhh good luck!!! Congratulations, be happy forever you two_

_Yuta_

_He’s on his way. You’ve got this, Jung Jaehyun. Make him happy. Thank you._

Jaehyun takes in a deep breath when he hears keys from the outside. He runs to his room, making sure he hasn’t left any trace behind for Taeyong to think he’s here. The door opens and Jaehyun listens to the little noises Taeyong’s making outside, starting from the things Taeyong has laid on the coffee table. Jaehyun grabs the small box from his closet and holds it tightly on his hand.

He quietly opens his bedroom door and sneaks in closer and sees Taeyong sitting on the couch, staring at the photo he asked Kun to give him. Jaehyun’s heart beats quickly at the sight of Taeyong in front of him. He wants to just disturb the moment and pop the question right now, but no, this needs to be perfect.

Jaehyun thinks about his feelings for a split second, and then suddenly, just like two weeks ago when they were watching Taeyong’s favorite movie, everything just crashes down and lights up something in Jaehyun that he can’t quite point out, but he knows that all he’s feeling right now is nothing but love, love for the man sitting inches away from him. The only person who can make him feel this way. The only person he would ever want to spend the rest of his eternity, and all his other lives with: Lee Taeyong.

‘Will…?” He hears Taeyong whisper to no one, and sees him laying down the photo beside the CD and the wine.

Here it is.

_I love you, Taeyong. Whatever happens, I love you._

“Will…you…marry me?”

Jaehyun kneels down on one knee and opens the box with the ring he’s hopefully going to wear around Taeyong’s finger and breathes in before finally speaking.

_“So will you?”_

**Author's Note:**

> okay so a little explanation, some might wonder why i didn't add a scene where jaehyun picks out a ring
> 
> 1\. figured i wouldnt want to delve in some material stuff, wanted to focus on feelings  
> 2\. i think jae would have picked a ring right away, he knows taeyong that much he's not gonna have a hard time choosing the one that's best for him
> 
> also, hyuck and renjun only use one phone, they borrow from someone in the orphanage if they wanna talk to somebody outside. (they're 13 here)
> 
> anyway, thank you for reading!
> 
> talk to me on [twt](https://twitter.com/eternityunos) !


End file.
